Back to your past
by Hatakay
Summary: Kakashi menyesal telah meninggalkan Sakura dan seenak saja dengan aturan yang di buat sendiri oleh perasaannya. Kini, setelah benar-benar berpisah dari Sakura, hidup Kakashi berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelum ia mengenal Sakura. Apa bisa Kakashi hidup terus menerus seperti ini? Minat? Baca makanya!:D RnR juga ya. #Hiatus sementara#
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Kaka/Saku**

**A/N : Sebenarnya cerita ini dari pengalaman aku sendiri… ya sebenernya bisa di bilang begitu hehe, oya aku bingung nih harus di rate M apa T aja ya? Tp ada adegan kissnya gitu(tentu aja ngarang yang ini), tolong bantuannya dong^^ **

**Di RnR ya kalau udah selesai bacanya!:D**

"_**Easy Come, easy go that's just how you live**_

_**Take, take, take it all but you never give**_

_**Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss**_

_**Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?"**_

Kakashi meraba meja di samping tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar ringtone dari handphone lipat berwarna silver, senada dengan warna rambutnya yang melawan arah gravitasi.

_Click._

"Halo?" Sapanya membuka interaksi.

"Sensei, bisa kita bertemu?" Sahut suara di seberang.

"Naruto, aku sedang sibuk. Lagi pula jangan memanggilku Sensei, kau sudah besar."

"Bagaimanapun juga kau mantan guru di KHS. Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

"…Maaf, Naruto—"

"Maaf Sensei. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maaf mengganggumu." Ujarnya sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan.

_Tuuut…tuuutt…_

Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak sibuk saat ini, ia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, Kakashi butuh waktu sendiri. Entah sudah berapa lama harus seperti ini, kadang Kakashi heran mengapa ia tidak bisa saja merelakan seseorang dan mencari yang baru? Ya. Entah, sepertinya Kakashi sudah lama menunggu bayangan semu yang pergi meninggalkannya untuk kembali. Sudah berjalan dua tahun semenjak Kakashi-secara terpaksa, di paksa keadaan tepatnya—memutuskan hubungan dengan mantan pacarnya, Sakura Haruno. Cinta pertamanya, mantan murid di Konoha High School tempatnya menjadi guru honor sebelum bekerja di Hatake Corp, dan sebelum Sakura menjadi Dokter Spesialis bedah.

Dengan tatapan sayunya Kakashi terus menatap ke arah langit kamar, mengenang setiap kenangan yang mereka buat. Jujur, Kakashi merasa sesak setiap kali melihat Sakura sedang bermain dengan tempat tambatan hatinya yang baru, Sasuke Uchiha. Sebenarnya sewaktu mereka masih menjalin hubungan, Sakura sering sekali bermain dengan Kakashi serta teman-temannya seperti Gai, Iruka, Aoba, Raido dan yang lain, Mereka menganggap Sakura sebagai adik sendiri dan dengan senang hati menerima keberadaannya. Ada kalimat yang pernah Kakashi dengar. "**Kita baru akan merasakan kesakitan dan hampa jika sesuatu yang kita miliki itu hilang**." Setelah kepergian Sakura, Kakashi sangat setuju dengan kalimat itu. Kakashi hanya menyesal, sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan maksimal, dengan rasa sayangnya.

Sampai-sampai Sakura bisa lepas dan berpaling ke orang lain. Hubungan Sakura dan Kakashi memang tidak terlalu maksimal, mereka sempat putus dan kembali beberapa kali, tetapi Kakashi tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan benar-benar lepas kali ini. Kakashi sudah menganggap hati sakura adalah tuan rumah bagi hatinya. Seberapa lamapun, seberapa jauhpun Kakashi pergi, pasti ia akan tetap kembali kepada Sakura. Apa pendapat ini tidak berlaku juga untuk Sakura?

_**Flashback **_

"_Sakura cerita apa saja kepadamu?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Iruka. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah cafetaria di dekat kantor tempat Kakashi dan Iruka bekerja, kebetulan mereka satu kantor dan satu marketing, hitung-hitung sekalian makan siang._

"_Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya? Kau sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya?"_

"_Aku… tidak tahu.." Balasnya sambil memainkan garpu di tangan kanannya. Seolah benang kusut sedang mengikat kencang kepalanya._

"_Asal kau tahu, Kakashi-san, kemarin ia bercerita hampir menangis. Kau harus mempertimbangkannya sekali lagi. Sakura menyayangimu. Tetapi semua keputusan di tanganmu, aku hanya bisa memberi saran sebagai sahabat. Aku duluan." Kata Iruka menyudahi makan siangnya dan berdiri meninggalkan Kakashi yang tenggelam kedalam dunianya sendiri. Masih berfikir keras._

_Kakashi bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, ketika sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, ia merasa tenang dan dengan percaya diri bahwa Sakura akan selalu di sisinya, jadi cenderung tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura, Kakashi egois? Tidak, ia tidak merasa egois, ketika Sakura benar-benar meninggalkannya, barulah ia menyadarinya. Bodoh? Ya. Tetapi ketika pasca putus, Kakashi merasa sangat khawatirdan entah kenapa rasa sayangnya kembali berawal dari pertama. Seolah takut lelaki manapun menyentuhnya. Selalu begitu,_

_Kakashi beranjak dari kursi lalu membayar makan siangnya di kasir. Ia tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan Sakura saat ini, tidak seperti orang berpacaran umumnya. Kakashi cuek saja, asalkan statusnya masih bersama Sakura, ia sudah tenang._

_Ketika sampai di ruangannya sendiri, Kakashi menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi empuk lalu menyalakan PC miliknya, ia membuka website online dan segera log in. Dilihat teman-temannya yang sednag online, kebetulan disitu ada Iruka dan Sakura yang sedang online._

"_Iruka, keputusanku sudah bulat.__" Ketik Kakashi di papan keyboard dan meng-click icon send di chatbox. Kakashi tertawa geli merasa bodoh, padahal ruangannya tidak jauh dari Iruka. Lalu kenapa harus seperti ini?_

_Tidak lama kemudian Iruka pun membalas._

"_Lalu__?"_

"_Aku…akan mengakhirinya..__"_

"_Terserah padamu." Ucapnya singkat, Iruka merasa kecewa kepada Kakashi, kenapa ia begitu tega mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Sakura?_

_Kakashi mengetik nama kekasihnya dan memulai percakapan._

_Kakashi : Sakura.._

_Sakura : Hei! Tumben Kashi on?:) ada apa? Aku rindu kepadamu_

_Kakashi : Aku juga__ kau tidak sibuk?_

_Sakura : Kebetulan, Dr. Uchiha sedang membantuku, jadi bisa bebas sebentar_

_Kakashi : Oohh… Um Sakura.._

_Sakura : Ya?_

_Kakashi : Aku rasa… kita sampai diisini saja.._

_Hening._

_Tidak ada balasan sama sekali, tetapi lima menit kemudian Sakura baru membalasnya._

_Sakura : Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Kakashi.._

_Kakashi : Maaf…_

_Kakashi langsung log out dan mematikan PC nya. Baru saja ia melepaskan tali batin antara dirinya dengan Sakura, untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana keadaan setelah ini?_

_Ketukan di pintu ruangan Kakashi membangunkan dari lamunannya._

"_Masuk." Sahut Kakashi._

_Pemuda berkuncir satu dan memiliki bekas luka horizontal di wajahnya itu tampak sangat kecewa dan sedih, ia sedikit membanting pintu ruangan Kakashi dan segera menarik kursi di depan meja kerja Kakashi._

"_Kau benar-benar melakukannya? Sungguh aku kecewa kepadamu, kau seharusnya ti—"_

"_Perasaan manusia tidak ada yang bisa di tebak, Iruka. Kalau perasaanku tidak hilang secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, aku juga tidak akan melakukannya."_

"_Terserah padamu, tapi kau jangan menyesal di kemudian hari." Iruka berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Tangannya mengepal sangat kuat, sebisa mungkin emosi di tahan. Iruka hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang._

"_Tolong jangan beri tahu Gai dan yang lain terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya dengan tenang, hanya di balas dengan debaman pintu._

_**End of Flasback **_

Kakashi terlalu sering melihat dan memikirkan Sakura sehingga lama kelamaan mental besinya terkikis. Kadang emosinya suka tidak bisa di kontrol, ia tidak seceria dulu, tidak setenang dulu, dan positifnya mungkin sekarang Kakashi menjadi lebih bijak. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencari tambatan hati yang baru, sempat ia menaruh perasaan kepada rekan kerjanya yang bernama Anko. Bagusnya di balas, tetapi Kakashi tetap tidak bisa merubah perasaan ke Sakura. Kakashi selalu ingin pergi, jauh dan tidak lagi menengok ke belakang untuk melihat masa lalu. Tapi, haati kecilnya selalu saja memaksa Kakashi untuk menengok, dan mengejar kembali bayangan semu Sakura. Menjelang satu bulan hubungan Kakashi dan Anko, pernah pada saat hari ulang tahun Gai, Kakashi dan teman-temannya membuat surprise dengan menghias seluruh ruangan apartemen Gai sebelum ia pulang dari bekerja, termasuk disitu juga ada Sakura. Ternyata, pada saat Kakashi, Anko, Yamato, Iruka, Aoba dan Raido sedang asik mengobrol di selingi canda tawa, Sakura datang di antar oleh Sasuke. Betapa sesak dada Kakashi, Kakashi terus manajamkan pendengarannya dan berpura-pura mengalihkan pembicaraan kepada Anko. Yang lain langsung tahu keadannya, mereka mengerti keadaan Kakashi, mereka tahu tatapan Kakashi yang sesekali melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya, mereka juga tahu tubuh tegap Kakashi menjadi tegang. Anko yang tidak tahu tentang kehidupan Kakashi sebelumnya tidak mencurigakan situasi ini hanya tersenyum dan menyapa Sakura begitu ia turun dari mobil. Sakura menyapa balik dan menyapa teman yang lain—kecuali Kakashi—Lalu tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mengajak semua bersiap ke apartemen Gai. Sungguh hari itu sebenarnya Akakshi ingin membuat Sakura cemburu. Memang sepintas terlihat Sakura agak cemberut, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menutupi dengan mengajak ngobrol atau bermain dengan sesuatu. Kakashi hanya ingin satu.. Ia hanya ingin Sakura kembali padanya, dan Kakashi bersumpah tidak akan menyakiti Sakura lagi. Tanpa sadar tangan Kakashi menggenggam tangan Anko lebih erat.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Anko dengan khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"_Sakura…_" Batin Kakashi sambil memperhatikan warna rambut soft pink milik Sakura yang dulu selalu di belainya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc : Masashi Kishi?moto!**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : KakaSaku**

**A/N : Mungkin di ff kali ini, kay akan bikin pov secara bergantian, entah itu menceritakan pihak Kakashi, Sakura ataupun Sasuke yang ikut terlibat, di usahain tau ya **** untuk chapter ini, kay akan cerita dari pihak Sakura terlebih dahulu. Jadi kita bakal tau niih perasaan sebenarnya yang di rasain Sakura!**

**.**

**.**

**YEAH INI UPDATED YIII CHAP 2 ASAP! Wah wah wah, gajelas nih-_- kok disini juga jadi bahas ayahnya Kakashi ya? Hehehe;p maaf yaa kalo masih pendek, terus masih ada typonya. Nanti kay usahain di chap chap selanjutnya ga bakalan ada typo2an lagi! Makasih ya yg udh numpang read doang, ato RnR malah lebih bagus! Hehehe;;)**

**Markiba(MariKitaBalas) RnR kawandth-kawandth.. hiks masih sedikit yg ripiu:'(**

**SoraYa UeHara : Aku sebenernya udah… *nyalain toa* luamaaaaaaaa aaa aaa banget ngefans sama KakaSaku! Jadi pengen aja bikin hehe iseng iseng gitu *tampang idiot* Makasih yaa udah ripiu^w^ **

**Oya salam kenal jugaa.. :D**

**Masih TBC kok! Ini nih chap 2 nya:D minta ripiu lagi yaa~**

**Rieki Kikkawa : jangan histeris terus-terusaan nanti ada yang masuk loohh *plak***

**Hah? Bagian chatting? Pengalaman yaa? Sama dongsee Hihihi;P**

**TBC kok tenang aja ya^^**

**Kakashi nya di buat agak… 'beda' dari Kakashi Kakashi yang lain._. hahahahaha**

**Iya maaf ya emg suka ceroboh D:**

**Silahkan enjoyyy chapter 2!**

.

.

.

* * *

"**Back To Your Past."**

"**Gave You All I Had**

**And You Tossed It In the trash**

**You Tossed it in the trash, you did.**

**To Give me all your love is I ever asked."**

**-Grenade, Bruno Mars-**

"Sakura, sebentar lagi kita akan mengoperasi pasien penyakit gagal ginjal, ini filenya. Semua akan di lakukan dalam 3 jam. Mengerti? Aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan amplop coklat berisi file mengenai biodata dan informasi tentang pasian yang akan di bedahnya nanti, sebelum keluar dari ruangan pribadi Sakura, Sasuke sempat mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan tiba tepat waktu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Balasnya sambil membuka amplop.

Sakura senang dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, semuanya serba sempurna menurut dirinya. Ia memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan, selaku sebagai spesialis bedah di rumah sakit besar yang tentu saja terkenal, dengan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha—mantan teman sekelasnya sewaktu sekolah-di sebuah seminar kedokteran di salah satu kampus di Konoha. Mereka bertemu, ya tentu saja pada saat itu ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Kakashi. Dua tahun yang lalu, dan ternyata Sasuke di pindah tugaskan dari dokter daerah ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja juga.

Ditambah sekarang ia menjalin hubungan dengan dokter yang superduper tampan, sama-sama sebagai spesialis bedah, dan cukup cerdas. Setiap staff yang bekerja di rumah sakit melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan bersama atau hanya lewat, mereka langsung terkagum-kagum olehnya, karena menurut mereka Sakura dan Sasuke adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Awalnya, Sasuke dan Sakura tadinya hanya bertukar nomor, bahkan bertukar nomor pun Sakura nekat memintanya dari Kakashi! Kenapa dari Kakashi? Karena Kakashi cukup kenal dekat dengan Sasuke. Sakura risih dengan perasaan yang 'janggal' setiap bertemu Sasuke pada saat rapat ataupun sekedar berpapasan di lorong rumah sakit. Tadinya merasa tertekan dan bingung, perasaan 'janggal'nya itu kian berkembang dan semakin besar, ia ingin lebih dari sekedar teman untuk Sasuke, tetapi di sisi lain? Sakura adalah kekasih seorang Kakashi Hatake.

Akhirnya, dengan bermodal kan nekat, Sakura terus mendekati Sasuke. Sempat tercurigakan bagi Kakashi, karena kebetulan setelah Sakura meminta nomor Sasuke, Sasuke pun mengirimkan pesan kepada Kakashi bahwa ia meminta nomor Sakura.

Kakashi heran dan segera menanyakan kebenaran kepada Sakura, tetapi Sakura hanya membalas "_Ah, tidak. Tenang saja ini hanya masalah pekerjaan, kau tidak perlu khawatir._" Itu adalah modal pertama Kakashi mencurigai kekasihnya sering berkomunikasi bersama Sasuke. Tetapi bagi Sakura, sudah cukup hatinya tergores, ia tidak mampu menahan lagi sakit yang di berikan oleh Kakashi, Sakura tidak mampu lagi mendengar kata putus yang di lontarkan oleh Kakashi. Berapa kali lagi ia harus jatuh dan bangun membangun sebuah hubungan dengan Kakashi? (author masang lagu dangdut jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu *di tonjok Sakura*)

Sakura semakin nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke, dan sepertinya Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama. Di tengah siang bolong, di pertengahan bulan September, 2 minggu sebelum Kakashi bertambah umur, akhirnya Sakura mengatakan kalimat perpisahan kepada Kakashi, sekarang Sakura yang ingin bertindak.

Ia sudah menemukan Sasuke yang pasti, yang tidak akan menggantungkan dirinya, yang tidak akan cuek kepadadirinya. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa sangat bersalah kepada Kakashi, bagaimana keadaan Kakashi nanti? Bagaimana jika Kakashi benar-benar membutuhkannya? Sesaat Sakura termenung. Tapi ia tetap teguh kepada keputusannya. Sakura akan membuka lembar baru.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Sakumo… Hatake?_" Batin Sakura melihat nama pasien yang akan di operasinya sesaat lagi, sekarang ia akan memindahkan pasien dari kamar rawat inapnya ke ruang operasi. Kebetulan di ruangan itu sednag tidak ada yang menjenguknya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.. Apa itu kau?" Ucap Sakumo lirih.

"P-paman? Iya ini saya Sakura, paman. Paman, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku kalau paman sakit? Lalu, kenapa tidak ada yang menemanimu?"

"Ada.. Putraku, tapi.. ia sedang berada di luar, sedang menerima telepon."

"Baiklah paman, sekarang kau harus di operasi. Aku yang akan mengoperasikanmu, semoga kau baik-baik saja." Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh pelosok kamar VIP ini, di sebuah sofa terdapat sebuah jas hitam tergeletak begitu saja dan sebuah laptop di meja. Sakura segera memeriksa keadaan Sakumo dan menekan bel dair ruangan agar ada suster yang membantunya.

_Cklek._

Pintu terbuka, seseorang dengan wajah tampan, bekas luka di mata kirinya, pupil yang berbeda dan.. rambut silver yang menjulang ke atas masih lengkap dengan kemeja panjang yang lengannya sengaja digulung masuk ke dalam.

"Ayah…."

Sakura terdiam. Suara bariton itu, suara yang dulu sering memanggil namanya, suara yang sering tertawa bersamanya, dan pemilik suara yang dulu memikat hatinya. Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, wajahnya sudah tegang dan rahangnya mengeras, tangannya hanya bisa menggenggam erat jas dokter yang di pakainya. Sakura tidak siap untuk bertemunya lagi setelah sekian lama.

"..apa dokter sudah da—" Suaranya terhenti ketika mata onyxnya mendapati pemandangan yang selama ini dirindukannya, walaupun dari belakang. Kakashi tetap berdiri di depan pintu. Tampak sekali matanya membesar karena kaget.

Hening. BENAR BENAR HENING. Sampai akhirnya Sakumo membuka pembicaraan.

"Sakura-chan, bisa kita pergi sekarang? Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Sa.." Kakashi berusaha memanggil, tetapi tiba-tiba tenggorokannya tercekat, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering.

"Baik paman." Ujar Sakura menampilkan senyum termanisnya kepada Sakumo untuk memotivasi dan meyakini bahwa operasinya akan sukses.

Suster yang tadi di panggil Sakura sudah berada di ambang pintu dan memohon kepada Kakashi untuk minggir sejenak. Setelah Sakumo sudah keluar dari ruangannya, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam lift. Tidak berbeda dengan keadaan tadi, saat itu pun hening. Mereka semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sesekali Sakura melirik Kakashi dari sudut matanya, setelah di perhatikan, tidak ada yang berubah darinya, hanya mungkin rambut yang sudah agak lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, sekilas Sakura penasaran, sekarang Kakashi sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapa, tapi langsung di buang jauh-jauh olehnya. Dentingan lift menyadar kan lamunan mereka.

Ketika berjalan menuju ruang operasi, Kakashi selalu berada di sisi kanan Ayahnya, sementara Sakura berada di sebelah kiri. Sakumo terlihat pasrah di atas kasur, ia menengok kepada wajah putra semata wayangnya, wajahnya sangat khawatir.

"Tenang, Ayah baik-baik saja."

"Cepat sembuh, Yah." Balasnya lirih. Sakura memandangi keduanya secara bergantian. Terutama kepada Kakashi, ia tidak pernah benar-benar terlihat khawatir, pasti selalu tenang. Lama-lama Sakura merasa kasihan.

"Paman, kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura membuat bapak dan anak tersebut menoleh, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan di balas senyuman oleh Sakumo, sementara Kakashi hanya memandanginya lalu agak menunduk.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang operasi, ketika Sakura membuka pintu, Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekat alat-alat operasi, menghampiri pasien serta Sakura. Bukan main Sasuke terkejut melihat orang yang kini ia benci berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak kalah dengan yang di seberang, Kakashi juga kaget melihat Sasuke ada di hadapannya. Sakura mulai merasa tidak enak dan langsung membawa Sakumo masuk ke dalam.

Sekilas, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman sinis kepada Kakashi. Walaupun kini dirinya di penuhi amarah, tapi ia harus bertindak professional. Sekarang bukan waktunya bermain atau berkelahi, ada yang lebih penting di bandingkan itu semua. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap tajam Kakashi. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi.

"Kau, tunggu di luar." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu ruang operasi.

Sakura sudah berganti pakaian dan mengenakan masker, lengkap dengan sarung tangan steril miliknya. Wajahnya cukup khawatir dan segera mengambil obat bius untuk menidurkan Sakumo.

"Paman, hiruplah ini dan kau akan tidur. Kami akan memulainya." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus bahu Sakumo. Sakumo pun menuruti dan menghirup obat bius yang di berikan Sakura, tidak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur.

"Ayo kita mulai." Ucap Sasuke tenang. Akhirnya operasi gagal ginjal pun di mulai, dengan bantuan Dokter Shizune dan beberapa suster, Sakura mengoperasi penyakit Sakumo dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sementara itu, di depan ruang operasi, Kakashi duduk termenung di kursi yang di sediakan. Menunduk dan mengatupkan tangan.

"Kami-sama… Semoga Ayah tidak apa-apa. Sembuhkanlah penyakitnya.."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah melewati 3 jam masa-masa paling mengerikan dalam hidup Kakashi ataupun yang bersangkutan dalam masalah ini, akhirnya operasi keluar dan salah satu dokter keluar dari ruang operasi, bukan Sasuke atau Sakura, tetapi Shizune.

"Dok… Bagaimana keadaan ayah saya?"

"Operasinya berhasil, Ayahmu masih dalam masa pemulihan."

"Haahh.. Syukurlah, terima kasih, Dok. Terima kasih.." Kakashi memegangi tangan Shizune dan tertawa lega,akhirnya sang Ayah akan kembali sehat.

Shizune pun kembali masuk ke ruangan operasi untuk menemui Sakura dan Sasuke yang bernafas lega atas keberhasilan operasinya. Sakura melepaskan perlengkapan dan mengajak Sasuke untuk makan siang. Sakumo sudah di tangani oleh suster yang bertanggung jawab.

"Sasuke, makan siang, yuk!" Ajak Sakura lembut.

"Hn."

Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke dan segera pamit kepada Shizune dan yang lain untuk pergi ke cafetaria Semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit melongo dan banyak yang berdecak kagum melihat mereka berdua, Sasuke sih cuek saja. Sedangkan Sakura yang harus menahan malu karena di ledek oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Ketika sampai di pintu cafetaria, Sakura melepas gandengannya dan membuka pintu agar ia bisa masuk terlebih dahulu. Pandangan yang dilihat Sakura pertama kali adalah pemuda yang tengah menopang dagu sambil melamun keluar kaca cafetaria itu, di mejanya hanya ada secangkir minuman dan kue manisan.

Matanya menyorotkan tatapan sendu, yang membuat matanya semakin sayu. Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan dan hanya sedikit mendorong punggung Sakura agar tidak berlama-lama di luar. Sakura segera masuk dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menganggap tidak ada pemuda tersebut, sepertinya ia juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura maupun Sasuke. Mereka berdua mengambil tempat tidak jauh dari Kakashi, pelayan datang dan memberikan menu.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Sakura ingin menyapanya dan mengobrol, tapi Sakura tahu itu tidak akan terjadi, Sakura tahu mungkin sekarang Kakashi sudah membencinya, berpikir bahwa Sakura benar-benar mengkhianati perasaannya.

"..ra.."

"Sakura…"

"Sakura..!"

"A-ah, iya? Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kau ini, bengong saja! Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat, sepintas terlihat senyuman tipis miliknya.

"Hmm.. Apa ada Strawberry Milkshake?"

Pelayan pun mengangguk dan menjawab ada. Sakura meminta pesanan tersebut dan langsung memberikan kembali menu yang dari tadi di pegangnya. Pelayan pun tersenyum dan bergegas ke arah dapur.

"Ada apa? Karena pemuda itu?" Tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Tidak.. Hanya.. Aku ingin cuti sebentar, lelah sekali.." Sakura terpaksa berbohong kepada Sasuke sambil berpura-pura memerosotkan badan di kursi dan memijat-mijat dahinya. Mana mungkin Sakura berkata jujur sebenarnya ia sedang memperhatikan pemuda yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka?

"Apa kau mau ku gantikan dan kau mengambil cuti, Saku?" Tangan Sasuke menggapai tangan mungil Sakura dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih sayang." Sakura tersenyum dan membalas belaian tangan Sasuke. Mereka hanyut dalam obrolan panjang, tertawa dan bercanda berdua. Walaupun Sasuke kebanyakan menahan tawanya, itu bisa merusak image "gunung es" miliknya, hanya sesekali Sasuke tersenyum tulus untuk menahan tawanya.

Sangking serunya mereka mengobrol, Sasuke ataupun Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang sedari tadi menopang dagu itu memandangi dengan pandangan kecewa, menahan amarah yang bisa di artikan sebagai perasaan… cemburu.

.

"_Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilikinya lagi?_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer : Aku tidak memliki siapapun *kode*(?) semua hanya di miliki oleh om Masashi Kishimoto.. di kasih satu aja udah bahagia, asal Kakashi^w^ #dilemparin sendal sama fansgirl#**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : KakaSaku**

**.**

**.**

Summary : Perasaan Sakura menjadi ragu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan MANTAN pacarnya, Kakashi. Sasuke tidak kalah khawatir dengan perasaannya, ia takut Sakura akan berpaling kembali kepada orang no.1 di daftar orang yang di benci Sasuke. Kakashi? Kakashi semakin awut-awutan begitu melihat sosok Sakura. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Chapter 3 updated ! Kilat!

**.**

**. **

**Ripiu.. kok ini tanda2 gak laku ya(?) sudahlah, tak apo apo buat ambo..*Apasih***

**Riekki Kikkawa : HIDUP KAKASAKUU YEEYY~~~ *nari salsa***

**Hmm.. iyaa sebenernya, semua yang disini tuh salah.. karna memang berdasarkan pengalaman aku, semua orang yang terlibat di masalahku tuh salah, salah dan menyesal sampai detik ini..hiks.. *nangis tersedusedu* cepcep udah ah gaboleh nangis!**

**Aduh bersatu atau enggaknya KakaSaku itu masih rahasia perusahaan huehehehe *evil laugh***

**Cita cita kay emang mau jadi dokter kok!:D tapi kay Cuma anak beranjak dewasa yang tahun ini—kebetulan—harus mengikuti UN SMP._.**

**Aduh repot-repot banget salam kenal ajaa ;p kay juga salam kenal yaa Kikkawa-san:) *tebar pesona***

**hankira : salam kenaal! yoroushiku onegaishimasu! ^w^ hmmm makasih yaa sarannya! tapi tapi kay ternyata ada perubahan, jadi nanti emang ada chap khusus rate m nya sendiri hihihi *senyum2 gajelas* makasih ya udah ripiu:)  
**

**OKE MINNA YANG LAIN RIPIU JUGA DUMZ*maksa* maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan^^ enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**This is not what I intended**

**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**

**You always thought that I was stronger**

**I may have failed. But I have loved you from the start."**

**-Fall For You, Secondhand Serenade-**

Semenjak pasca pemulihan Sakumo, Kakashi sering sekali menemaninya di rumah sakit dan lebih sering bertemu dengan Sakura, tetapi kediaman masih menyelimuti bibir mereka masing-masing. Kakashi ingin sekali menyapa Sakura, tetapi sulit sekali mengingat keadaan serta status mereka kini.

Hari ini, Kakashi sengaja berlama-lama di cafetaria dengan tempat favorit barunya; di dekat kaca dan agak memook. Agar bisa menikmati pemandangan rumah sakit yang serba putih, dan imajinasinya yang menjalar ke masa lalu. Hari ini juga, merupakan hari yang berbeda bagi Kakashi. Karena, sesuatu yang tidak terduga menghampirinya. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar menguji Kakashi.

**Kakashi POV**

Hari ini aku memilih untuk berdiam diri, tidak menemani Ayah. Aku lebih senang mengamati taman di sekitar rumah sakit sambil sesekali mengesap kopi atau teh yang aku pesan. Dan hari ini, Aku tidak menduga bahwa ia akan datang kesini. Pintu cafetaria yang terbuka menarik perhatianku, masih dengan posisi memegangi handphone, mataku menangkap sosok perempuan berambut soft pink, hati kecilku berbisik menyebut namanya dengan otomatis, seolah-olah sudah hafal di luar kepala. Aku mulai terbiasa melihatnya dalam diam semenjak Ayah di rawat disini.

Dan mungkin begitu juga hari ini, ia masih dengan lagaknya berusaha cuek menganggapku tidak ada. Tapi tak apalah, asal aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya itu sudah tenang. Walaupun hatiku meminta lebih. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya? Aku sudah melangkah melewati beribu-ribu jarak, entah berapa hari, membawa ruang kosong di hatiku. Sedangkan dirinya? Sudah menemukan yang baru bahkan sebelum aku berpikir untuik mencari. Rasa sayang telah ku titipkan ke masa lalu, tapi aku masih menyimpan secercah harapan kepadanya.. Kepada Sakura. Aku masih ingat hangatnya jemarimu di pipiku, membawakan getar hidup yang hilang bersama kalimat berpisahmu. (puitis banget tau gak-_-*plak*)

Lalu, hari ini, detik ini, kau tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku, menatapku lekat-lekat, seolah membiarkanku membaca gurat wajahmu. Aku hanya bisa hanyut, sekali lagi memori tentang masa lalu tersiar di otakku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Membiarkan mereka memutarkannya.

"Masih ngantuk ya, Kakashi?"

Aku membuka mata dengan cepat. Wajahnya masih segar dan mempesona, senyumannya sedikit terlihat canggung, dan wangi tubuhnya masih seperti dulu, masih parfum beraroma Cherry Blossom kesayangannya. Dan.. caranya memanggil namaku itu tidak pernah berubah. Seolah aku adalah anak kecil. Memanggil namaku dengan lengkap. _Hanya kamu yang memanggilku seperti itu, Sakura. Hanya kamu…._

Aku mencoba untuk menampilkan senyum di wajahku. Semoga tidak terlihat aneh di matanya karena senyum yang aku hadirkan ini terasa begitu menyiksa.

"Ya. Tadi malam begadang menjaga Ayah." Jawabku singkat.

"Memang tidak sempat pulang?" Kini Sakura sudah duduk manis di hadapanku, setengah wajahnya tertutupi buku menu. Tidak lama kemudian ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan minum.

"Tidak."

"Oh, Kenapa?" Sekarang ia bertanya dengan nada prihatin. Senang memang, tapi aku merasa gugup tidak keruan dengan kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba. Aku merasa seperti baru saja mengabarkan suatu berita buruk kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, masa meninggalkan orang tua." Jawabku asal-asalan.

Pelayan datang dan memberikan pesanan Sakura berupa Strawberry Milkshake seperti biasa. Keheningan menyergap kami berdua. Aku merasakan itu lagi. Merasakan tatapan yang selallu aku rindukan dulu. Tatapan yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpiku. Tatapan yang akhirnya menghantuiku selama ini.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Kakashi. Sebentar saja boleh?" Sakura memajukan posisi duduknya.

_Aku bisa jawab apa?_ Akhirnya, aku mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Soal kita."

"Ada apa dengan kita?" Tantangku.

"Kakashi…" Bisik Sakura lalu menghela nafas.

Aku memilih untuk mengunci bibirku.

"Maafkan aku," Ucapnya lirih, Sakura menatapku sendu.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya dengan lekat. Agak terkejut dengan permintaan maaf yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi, itu cukup membuatku senang ia mengakui kesalahannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Untuk semua yang pernah aku lakukan terhadapmu." Jawabnya lemah.

"Memangnya, kau melakukan apa terhadapku? _Nothing_." Aku mengatakannya dengan irama tegas. Dengan hati yang bernanah. Andai saja dia tahu terdiam, masih menatapku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Menghindari tatapannya yang mampu membakar jiwaku.

Aku tetap di posisiku, tidak bergerak. Aku sedikit takut, jika aku bergerak sedikit saja, apa ia akan menangis?

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Kakashi. Aku tahu kau mungkin sudah melupakan kejadian lalu. Aku … minta maaf karena tiba-tiba mengilang dari dirimu." Suara Sakura begitu pelan.

_Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku tidak akan pernah menuruti egoku, Sakura, mengukir kisah kita hingga tak lekang oleh waktu. Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku ingin tidak pernah terpisah darimu oleh berbagai alasan karena hati ini terpaut olehmu Hingga saat ini…., Aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan bayangmu dari ingatanku, dari kepedihan hatiku yang paling dalam. _

_Kita memang tidak lama, bahkan kita tidak memiliki kisah cinta seperti halnya pasangan yang lain, tetapi ternyata kita sanggup saling menyakiti hati kita masing-masing. Sangat dalam. Apa yang terbayang dalam pikiranmu saat melihatku untuk kali pertamanya kemarin?_

_Dan, kini, jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku telah melupakan semua hal tentang kita, itu adalah kebohongan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidup ini. Bagiku, kisah kita bukan seperti tulisan di atas pasir yang akan terhapus oleh ombak. Bagiku, kau adalah bunga sakura yang selalu ingin ku hirup. Sadarkah kau, Sakura?_

"Aku mengingat setiap hal yang terjadi di antara kita dengan sangat jelas, Sakura. Kenangan itu tetap tersimpan rapi dalam hatiku." Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan kesedihan. Jangan terlihat begitu lemah di depan Sakura saat ini. Kumohon…

Senyum yang aku hadirkan kali ini mungkin dapat dikatakan sebagai sebuah senyum yang meledek. "Tapi kau pergi," Balasku dengan nada dingin da sedikit intonasi sinis.

"Itu yang aku ingin jelaskan kepadamu sekarang, Kakashi."

"Tidak penting lagi buatku. Tidak akan mengubah apapun bukan sekarang juga?" Sergahku. Aku sedikit terbawa emosi.

"Ini penting untukku, Kakashi. Aku-"

"Ah, sudah di sini rupanya, Sakura?" Kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dengan terpaksa dariku, lantas bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menyapa Sasuke dan memeluknya. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk segera pergi dari ruangan terkutuk ini. Sasuke melihatku dengan tatapan sinis dan berganti tatap ke Sakura, mungkin ia akan menginterogasinya setelah ini? Entah. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari cafetaria itu. Kakiku melangkah lebar-lebar dan pergi ke kamar Ayah. Maafkan aku Sakura.. sekali lagi telah aku biarkan ego menguasaiku..

**End Kakashi POV**

Kakashi sedikit kasar ketika membuka pintu kamar VIP tempat Ayahnya di rawat. Wajahnya sangat tegang, ia masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, mengepalkan tangannya dan seketika semua hancur lebur, semua emosinya mencair ketika Kakashi melihat Ayah tersayangnya tidur dengan pulas.

"Ayah.." Gumamnya pelan. Dengan lembut Kakashi mengelus lengannya, berharap cepat sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Kakashi tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi, sudah cukup sakit ia kehilangan orang orang yang di sayanginya. Dan sekarang, Kakashi berusaha menggapai kembali salah satu orang yang sudah meninggalkannya, sebelum benar-benar hilang. Kakashi masih merasa tidak percaya bahwa ia masih bisa berkontak dengan Sakura, memang senang, tapi terlalu tertutup oleh perasaan kecewanya.

Untuk apa Sakura meminta maaf? Untuk apa ia tiba-tiba membicarakan masa lalu? Bukankah sudah benci? Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Kakashi. Kakashi mengambil gelas dan membuka kulkas kecil yang tersedia, lalu menuangkan air mineral ke dalamnya. Dengan beberapa tegukan, gelas sudah kosong kembali. Akhirnya Kakashi menghubungi sahabatnya, menghubungi Iruka.

"Halo?"

"Iruka, ini aku Kakashi,"

"Ah, ya ada apa Kakashi?" Tanya Iruka dengan nada yang penasaran

"Aku…"

"Kau kenapa?" Iruka semakin penasaran.

"… Aku bertemu Sakura.." Akhirnya Kakashi melontarkannya juga.

"Hah?!"

Lalu Kakashi bercerita semua yang baru saja di alaminya secara detail dan jelas. Respon sahabatnya cukup terkejut dan tidak menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi. Iruka hanya menyarankan Kakashi untuk beristirahat agar pikirannya jernih kembali, baru ia memikir ulang kejadian barusan.

Kakashi mengakhiri interaksinya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Pertama ia duduk, tapi lama kelamaan badannya miring dan berubah menjadi posisi tidur, tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya mengutak-atik handphonenya. Lambat laun matanya terasa berat dan Kakashi pun tidur.

* * *

.

**ADUUH JADI GAJELAS GINIII HAHAHA LEBAYYY-_- KEEP RnR YA MINNA-SAN! Maaf kalo masih ada typo:(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak memiliki apa2:')**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : KakaSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Sakura sedang berada di pameran foto dalam rangka mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan bersama Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke. Ketika Sakura sedang melihat foto-foto, ia terpaku pada sebingkai foto wanita yang sangat cantik, seseorang membangunkannya dari lamunan, dan tiba-tiba orang itu memuji foto tersebut, seolah memang kenal dengan wanita di dalam foto itu.**

.

.

Hiks:') cedih nichh… markiba ripiu.. yah pe-ripiu sejati cuma

**Rieki Kikkawa** nih! Yang lain maanaa? ;;)

**Update kilat, senpai! :D gak bakal bosen sesama pecinta kakasaku! Huehehe**

**Yaah biasalah, karena pengalaman yang membuatku bisa merangkai kata-kata manis seperti itu *aseeek***

**Iya senpai, maaf ya:( aku refleks pake huruf kapital, biasa buru-buru :D arigatou penjelasannya senpaai aku terima saranmu!:D**

**Iya itu kesalahan kedua T^T aku lupa kasih tanda strip, padahal waktu itu udah inget-inget bakal kasih tanda strip:(**

**Eehehehehe iya nih.. masih esempee, tapi kan udah mau esemaa XDXD aduh aku tau ffn aja dari temen aku._.**

**Sasuke benci sama Kakashi kenapa? Ada kok penjelasannya di cerita! Hehehe**

**LANJOOT**

**HIDUP KAKASAKU! YEAAHH~~**

Minnaaaa! Maaf yaa baru update! Kemarin sempat ada masalah.. ruangan di tempat kompie aku berada, engsel pintunya rusaak huhuhu:"( jadi sempet kekunci dan gak bisa di buka sampe seharian gitu:'''( baru bisa di buka sehabis di dobrak sama kakakku DX dan jadilah baru sekarang nih di post, gomen ya minna:( tapi-tapi, tetep semangat baca kan?! Hehehe^O^ yosh! Cekidot chapter 4!

.

.

.

* * *

"**Back To Your Past."  
**

"**Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet."**

**-Your Call, Secondhand Serenade-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

_Thank God It's Saturday!_ Hatiku mencelos.

Jam dinding putih yang menempel pada dinding kamarku, jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke arah delapan. Aku baru saja bangun. _Ahhh heaven!_ Bangun siang. Hatiku terus menceloskan kalimat-kalimat menyenangkan. Aku selalu menyukai hari Sabtu. Hari menarik diri dari kesibukan. Kecuali kalau ada masalah darurat di rumah sakit. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Menarik tubuhku ke luar selimut. Duduk sebentar di sisi tempat tidur dan membiarkan pikiranku menerawang. Kalau kata orang-orang, aku sedang mengumpulkan nyawa. Kalau dipikir-pikir bodoh juga ya, pernyataan itu. Memang nyawa manusia ada berapa?

Samar-samar dari kejauhan terdengar suara musik yang baru saja di nyalakan yang disusul teriakan nyanyian fals Ino, "_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine…"_

Secondhand Serenade, "Your call"! Tebakku dalam hati.

Tiga tahun tinggal seatap dengan Ino, si empunya suara, lama-lama aku terbiasa mendengar setiap 'kegaduhan' yang di buatnya di pagi hari, bahkan mulai menyukai diam-diam nyanyian dengan suara pas-pasan itu.

Ino Yamanaka, sahabat sejatiku yang tiga tahun lalu menawari untuk tinggal bersama.

"_Sudah lah, tinggal saja di apartemenku, lagi aku sendirian loh! Kasian kan." Ucap ino dengan manja. Kulit putih, rambut panjang dan pirang, serta mata violetnya yang membesar memohon kepadaku._

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan gontai keluar kamar, menuju kamar Ino yang berada di seberang kamarku. Pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Aku bersandar di pintu yang sedang menganga terbuka. Ino membereskan kamarnya, ditambah volume musik yang hampir maksimum.

"_Stay with me tonight!"_ Nyanyinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepala.

"Everyday I'm with you, Inopig." Sambungku, dan akhirnya membuatnya menoleh.

"Eh, si Forehead sudah bangun?" Ledeknya dengan ekspresi komikalnya, dan seperti biasanya, wajah segar yang membuatnya makin manis serta senyum cerianya. Aku menjawabnya hanya dengan menguap, lalu menawarkannya untuk sekalian kubuatkan sarapan. "Mau bikin krim sup nih, mau sekalian?"

Ia mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya dengan sangat antusias.

"Mau tidaaak?" Tanyaku menegaskan.

"Mau doong!" Jawabnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menyenggol mouse laptopku untuk mengembalikan mode stand by ke mode normal. Aku merefreshnya berulang kali, dengan terus menekan F5. Cara yang aku dapatkan dari Sasuke. Banyak hal kecil yang tanpa aku sadari kudapatkan dari Sasuke. Aku akan menyadarinya bila aku mengingat-ngingat dan menghitungnya. Seperti saat telingaku kemasukan air, biasanya aku hanya memukul-mukul kepalaku dengan tangan dan memiringkan kepala. Menurut Sasuke, bukan begitu caranya. Sambil memiringkan kepala dan sedikit memukul bagian sebaliknya, aku harus melompat-lompat. Tidak memakan waktu lama, air akan keluar. Dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Aku sering kali sadar, orang ini benar-benar telah mengajarkanku akan banyak hal. Aku akan tersenyum setiap kali mengingatnya.

Aku mulai mengetik id dan password untuk log in. Sesekali, mencicipi supnya berikut rotinya. Aku men-scroll down panah di window. Ada 10 online buddy, salah satu di antaranya adalah Sasuke. Aku menyapanya.

.

.

_Sakura : Morning_

_ : Morning, Saku._

_ : Hv ur breakfast?_

_Sakura : I'm hving it. W/ cream soup and garlic bread. Mau?_

_ : Hmmmm could u hv me some?_

_(Aku tersenyum sambil menyuapkan supnya ke dalam mulutku)_

_Sakura : ke rmh sini makanya. Sasuke udh jarang kan kesini hehe_

_ : iya nih. Sibuk mulu ya?_

_Sakura : iya. Hari ini mau kemana?_

_ : ada pameran fotografi. Mau kesana, ikut?_

_ : Nanti pulangnya kt jln-jln_

_Sakura : Boleh, boleh._

_ : nanti jemput jam 2._

_Sakura : Ok! Don't be late!_

_ : siaappp!_

_Sakura : lanjut sarapan dulu ya, dear._

_ : Ok. Hv ur time, c u soon!_

.

.

* * *

Aku sibuk menyeleksi pakaian yang akan aku kenakan Sabtu ini. Tangan kananku memegang kaus bergambar anime biasa, warnanya putih. Sedangkan tangan kiri memegangi kaus lengan panjang putih polos. Mataku menatap hal yang berbeda, di dalam lemari, ada jaket kulit cokelat dari Hinata sebagai kado ulang tahunku kemarin. Baju putih polosnya aku lipat kembali. Lalu, aku mengambil celana jeans biru dongker. Mengenakannya. Memasangkannya dengan kaus bergambar anime di tangan kananku. Terakhir, jaket kulit dari Hinata.

Bedak warna natural, lipstick sewarna bibir, dan sedikit mascara cukup menghiasi wajahku siang ini. Rambut soft pink ku kuncir dengan rapi. Terakhir, menyemprotkan parfum beraroma Cherry Blossom favoritku ke leher dan kaus.

Aku merapikan isi tas kecil yang terbuat dari bahan jeans bladus. Telepon genggam, dompet merah kesayangan, dan kacamata. Tisu, lima perment..mint. Mint? Aku jadi ingat kepadanya… Apa yang sedang ia lakukan ya saat ini? Ah sudahalh, untuk apa aku memikirkan orang yang-mungkin-sudah tidak memperdulikanku lagi?

Aku berlari ke jendela saat kudengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumah. Sasuke telah tiba dengan mobil sedan bercat hitam miliknya. Aku mulai terburu-buru. Sasuke biasanya akan marah-marah jika aku membuatnya menunggu. Mematikan lampu dan listrik. Hendak keluar kamar, lalu kembali lagi. Mengambil sesuatu yang ketinggalan.

"Hei, Forehead! Pujaanmu sudah datang tuh!" Teriak Ino meledek dari dapur. Dan, klakson ketiga. Tanda bahwa si pemilik mobil di luar sana telah tidak sabar untuk menunggu. Sasuke memang tipe orang yang tidak sabaran. Menunggu lima menit pun bisa membuatnya naik darah. Aku bergegas keluar. Ino sedang mencuci piring. "Ino, pergi dulu ya!" teriakku.

"Oke!" Sahutnya asal.

Untung aparemen ini tidak terlalu besar. Jadi aku tidak perlu berlari jauh untuk mencapai pintu utama.

"Maaf lama," Kataku sambil masih tersengal-sengal.

Aku menoleh ke wajah Sasuke dan ia hanya terdiam sambil menunjukkan senyim tipisnya. _Thank God! Mood_-nya lagi bagus hari ini.

"Jaket itu udah lama ya tidak di pakai, Saku?" Katanya memulai obrolan

"Iya ya? Apa mungkin kau yang jarang bertemu aku, Sasuke?" Kataku sambil menyindir. Memang kami sekantor, tapi Sasuke lebih sibuk di bandingkan aku. Untuk makan siang saja kadang aku harus paksa, tetapi untungnya dia mau mengerti dan menemaniku.

Ia tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan obrolan, "Aku sudah membuat janji bersama Naruto dan Sai."

Naruto dan Sai adalah sahabat-sahabat kami sejak SMA yang sekarang berada satu klub fotografi dengan Sasuke. Naruto maupun Sai sama-sama pembisnis yang hebat, di umur yang cukup muda seperti kami, mereka berdua telah menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan keluarga masing-masing. Tapi, kami masih sering berkumpul dan berkomunikasi bersama.

"Naruto sudah pulang dari Kanada?" tanyaku.

"Sudah, makanya sekarang kita mau merayakan kepulangannya."

"Mmm…"

"Mmm _what_?" Katanya bercanda, Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping. Aku sangat mengagumi setiap detail wajahnya. Rambutnya yang bergaya spike, matanya yang berwarna onyx, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang selalu tampak datar walaupun sebenarnya ia ornag yang kadang tersenyum. Ia tiba-tiba menoleh. Menyadari aku memperhatikannya. "Kenapa, Saku? Aku berbicara, kau mendengarkannya tidak?"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahku ke kiri memandangi pemandangan yang kami lewati.

.

.

* * *

Cahaya kamera tiba-tiba menyilaukan mataku. Dalam tiga detik, aku hanya bisa melihat bayangan putih dan mendengar suara kamera, juga tawa ramah.

"Hey, Teme!" kata si pemilik tawa yang ternyata orang yang memotret kami. Ia memberikan Sasuke pelukan selamat datang dengan senyumnya yang terus mengembang. Aku terus memperhatikan orang yang mengisi hari-hari di KHS sebagai sahabat.

Berperawakan sedang, rambut pirang, mata nya belo dan terdapat tiga garis di sebelah pipi kanan dan kirinya. Aku sedikit merasa geli dengan wajahnya yang selaly ceria dan tak pernah padam. Ia mengenakan jaket jeans dengan emblem merah putih polos. Memegangi kamera DSLR Canon entah serinya apa.

Setelah memeluk Sasuke, ia menoleh ke arahku dan tiba-tiba wajahnya bingung. "Kamu.. siapa ya?"

Sasuke meresponnya, "Dobe, jangan sok serius."

"Ini aku! Sakura!" Jawabku. Apa Naruto tidak mengenaliku sekarang? Memang dia amnesia?

Naruto diam memandangiku, tiba-tiba senyumnya merekah dan ia tertawa sangat keras. Sekarang aku yang gantian bingung.

"Haallooo Sakura-chaan! Apa kabarmu? Pfft sungguh wajahmu lucu sekali pada saat kebingungan, huahahaha!" Naruto masih dengan tawanya memelukku erat. Lalu, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dan mereka terus berbincang sampai akhirnya Sai datang. Sai yang memiliki perawakan sedang, hari ini tampak begitu rapi. Menggunakan kemeja putih garis-garis abu yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Juga mengalungi kamera DSLR seperti dua sahabatnya yang lain.

Sai menghampiri kami, memeluk Naruto, lalu Sasuke. Dan, sama seperti Naruto tadi, ia pura-pura lupa denganku. Bisa dilihat bukan betapa jahilnya mereka berdua? Untung ada Sasuke yang dingin, jadi setidaknya menetralisir sifat mereka. Percakapan mulai mengarah kepada urusan pria-pria itu. Aku perlahan melangkah jauh untuk melihat foto-foto yang di pamerkan.

Aku melihat foto yang berada paling dekat denganku. Foto hitam putih dua orang anak desa yang sedang mandi di sungai. Foto berikutnya, bernuansa _sephia_, seorang nenek yang sepertinya seorang petani karena latar belakangnya daerah persawahan. Si nenek tersenyum menunjukkan gigi ompongnya. Foto ini membuatku membalas senyuman si nenek. _Magical!_

Untukku, fotografi memang memiliki unsur magis. Jika melihat ke dalam hasil dari fotografi, aku akan dengan mudah merasuk ke jiwa si foto. Seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuatku terhipnotis. Mungkin ini yang disebut foto dengan penjiwaan. Aku terus menulusuri ruangan pameran, sampai akhirnya, aku berhenti pada foto yang lebih "menghipnotis" dari foto-foto lain.

Foto itu adalah foto hitam putih seorang wanita yang sedang tidur. Kelihatannya, si wanita sangat lelap sekali. Dalam tidurnya, ia tetap terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutnya sepanjang bahu, tergerai di tempat tidur yang dibungkus seprai putih. Sekilas… Kenapa mirip denganku? Aku memperhatikan setiap detail di dalamnya. Alis, hidung, bibir milik si wanita. Sayang sekali warnanya hitam putih, mungkin perasaanku saja jika wanita ini mirip denganku.

Saat aku hendak menyentuh wajah si wanita dalam foto, tiba-tiba aku menyadari telah ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Cantik, ya?" Katanya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan mata sayu yang sedang menatap foto si wanita itu juga, ia mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi hitam, celana panjang hitam dan jas kerja.. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di belakangku, dan entah sejak kapan aku terpisah dengan yang lain. Dan kenapa… bisa bertemu disini?!

Aku menjawabnya hanya dengan tersenyum menutupi kegugupan sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Kami terus menatap si wanita yang kelihatannya tetap bergeming dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Pemuda itu mengusap pipi si wanita melalui kaca yang membingkai foto ini. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Namanya.. Cherry," Tiba-tiba, ia berbicara sambil masih menatap foto itu. Aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi ia mengatakannya seolah-olah mengenal baik wanita dalam foto itu. Sekilas aku ingin bertanya… Apa benar wanita itu aku?

Ia berbalik dan tersenyum kepadaku. Kemudian meninggalkanku bersama foto itu. Aku masih merasa heran dan menatap kembali foto wanita yang bernama Cherry itu. Saat hendak memanggilnya untuk kembali, ternyata Sasuke sudah memanggilku, mereka siap keluar dari gedung pameran. Ketika hendak beranjak, aku baru menyadari bahwa di bawah foto di cantumkan nama di fotografer. Hatake Kakashi. Aku tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri, merasa malu.

**End Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kutukan. Apa yang di ketahui seseorang tentang kutukan? Atau mungkin bahasa lebih kita kenal dengan karma? Jika pertanyaan itu di berikan kepada Kakashi, jawabannya adalah dirinya. Hidupnya, tubuhnya, keberadaannya, dan sesuatu yang menumpang hidup pada dirinya adalah karma. Pada awalnya, Kakashi menyalahkan Tuhan.

Mengapa Tuhan sebegitu tega kepada orang sepertinya. Namun, ia sadar bahwa semua bukan salah Tuhan, melainkan salah dirinya sendiri. Salahnya, menyesal memang selalu datang belakangan. Kenapa Kakashi hanya diam dan cuek? Memang sungguh ceroboh dirinya!

Mengapa setiap Kakashi ingin pergi dari masa lalunya, malah ia yang mendatanginya. Dan setiap melihatnya pula, Kakashi hanya ingin menghampirinya, tidak peduli dengan responnya yang masa bodoh atau senang di hampirinya. Menurut Kakashi, ia harus menyingkirkan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Kakashi semmpat beradu cekcok dengan Sasuke pada awal-awal masa pacaran mereka.

Kakashi merasa bahwa haknya untuk tetap di dekat Sakura tidak lah hilang, tapi Sasuke malah _overprotection_ terhadap Sakura, sangat membatasi, malah sampai Sakura tidak bisa berkomunikasi lagi dengannya. Mungkin Sakura menuruti saja kata-kata-rambut pantat ayam-Sasuke. Dengan mendasari kata sayang. Itulah sebab kenapa Kakashi tidak pernah akur terhadap Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan Kakashi masih terus menyimpan dendam terhadap Sasuke, ia yang merebut Sakura dari pangkuannya, ia yang telah membuat Sakura seperti ini sekarang. Tapi Kakashi terus berharap bahwa Sakura segera menghampirinya balik. Dan tidak di sangka, suatu hari bahwa Sakura akan meminta maaf atas masa lalu kepadanya. Apakah itu berarti Sakura memberi secercah harapan? Atau malah Sakura meminta maaf agar tidak ada beban dalam menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang?

Kakashi terus memandangi lalu lintas di luar kaca mobilnya, ia akan menghadiri meeting bersama sebuah perusahaan fotografi, yang merupakan sponsor dari lomba fotografi yang ia ikuti. Semenjak ayahnya keluar dari rumah sakit, Kakashi baru bisa memulai lagi aktifitasnya di kantor. Bahkan ketika Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dokumen-dokumen sudah menumpuk dengan manis di meja kerjanya.

Ketika sampai, Kakashi masih punya waktu 30 menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Kakashi hanya ingin mengelilingi pameran dan melihat foto-foto hasil jepretan miliknya. Ketemu! Foto pertama adalah pemandangan pantai dengan kerang yang menghiasi pasir dan ombak berwarna biru jernih. Kakashi meninggalkan foto itu dan berputar mencari yang lain.

Ketika sedang mengingat foto yang mana saja yang di berikan kepada panitia. Kakashi teringat akan foto Sakura yang sedang tidur nyenyak di rumahnya, tapi Kakashi mengedit fotonya dan membuat menjadi foto hitam putih. Kakashi lekas mencari-cari, ketika ia melihat dari celah bingkai foto, ada seorang perempuan sedang mengamati dengan detail foto di depannya, dan perempuan itu.. Perempuan yang namanya terus terukir di benak Kakashi. Kebetulan perempuan itu sedang mengamati hasil foto Kakashi, yang ternyata itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"_Kenapa ia ada disini_?" Batin Kakashi.

Ia menghampiri dan hendak menepuk pundaknya, tetapi ketika mengulurkan tangan, ia teringat akan kondisinya. Akhirnya Kakashi hanya berbicara dengan halus di telinga yang tertutupi rambut soft pink miliknya.

"Cantik ya?" Ujar Kakashi. Sang perempuan menoleh dan matanya membulat melihat mata sayu Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi terus menatap lurus ke bigkai foto.

"Namanya.. Cherry." Lanjut Kakashi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul, mereka berdua terus menatap foto tersebut, Kakashi ingin mengusap pipi orang yang berada di sampingnya, tapi tidak bisa. Sebagai gantinya, Kakashi hanya mengusap kaca yang melapisi bingkai foto tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, ia tidak boleh berlama-lama di dekat Sakura. Karena Kakashi tidak ingin merasakan sesak lagi. Akhirnya Kakashi pergi menuju ke ruangan rapat. Lebih baik menunggu di dalam sana, dari pada berlama-lama disitu. Melihatnya saja sudah cukup, melihat senyum Sakura bagi Kakashi saja lebih dari cukup.

.

.

* * *

Loh? Kok jadi pada hobi fotografi nih yang cowok-cowok? Hahahaha gapapa kan nyelipin sedikit tentang hobi kay disini?;p Oke okee end of chapie 5! Masih semangat kan?! MANA SUARANYAA? *pake toa masjid* KEEP RnR minna san! XDXD


End file.
